


We'll Be Okay, Right?

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, angst with happy ending, slight!angst, very brief broken!meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: The world is a cruel place. That’s what they both know. No one bothers to understand or acknowledge that what they have is real.But they still risk it.Because love, love conquers all, doesn’t it?





	We'll Be Okay, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [ tweet](https://twitter.com/aldejesus_/status/919596431333146628) and something in me just goes "do it." 
> 
> I think it's pretty messily written, but here it is. 
> 
> Thanks to Jeremy, for forever listening to my random fic ideas. Ily, girl! //throws heart to all of you//

The ringing of the bell can be heard as the door opens and the pianist on the balcony starts playing. The sun is very much high up in the sky outside, casting a natural glow behind the girl in the white gown, making a halo on her head.  _ She looks like an angel,  _ everybody thought as they witness her walk down the aisle with a sweet smile on her face.

 

Jeonghan smiles, all his of his teeth showing, his hands poised in a clap. He turns to look towards the end of the aisle where his  _ best friend _ stands, waiting, a tear brimming on his eyes as he watches his beloved walk towards him. Jisoo is by his side and Jeonghan knows it should be him right there, congratulating the man and patting his back while whispering not to get “too worried. I know she really means it when she said yes”, because he is the best friend. 

 

But that would be too much. Jeonghan can’t handle that. 

 

Not when they promised to each other that it would be them getting married someday.

  
  
  


“And do you, Mr. Choi Seungcheol, take this woman as your wife, in sickness and in health, whatever happens, ‘till death do you part?” the priest asks. 

 

Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol turns his attention on the woman in front of him who’s looking up at him expectantly, smiling as she waits for the man to say his vows. Jeonghan’s breathing stopped as Seungcheol opens his mouth, gulping down before breaking into a smile.

 

_ This is it. This is our fate.  _ Jeonghan thinks but is surprised when Seungcheol’s eyes suddenly meet his. He was not supposed to know that Jeonghan is there. He just wants to witness his best friend getting married before moving on with his life. He was not here to ruin it. 

 

He expects surprise, or at least confusion, from Seungcheol. It’s been years since they last saw each other.  _ It’s been years since the world got too much for them and they decided to just go their separate ways. Or at least Jeonghan did. _

 

What he didn’t expect is the expectant look that Seungcheol is throwing at him. As if he’s waiting for Jeonghan to say something. To do something. 

 

_ To do something…. _

  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Hands clasped together, big smiles on their faces and nothing but love surrounding the air.

 

“Hey, happy birthday,” Seungcheol bumps his shoulders on Jeonghan’s, making the younger man pout as he soothes his “hurt” shoulder with his free hand while glaring at his boyfriend. “Do you really have to bump my shoulder that hard?”

 

“Jeonghan, it’s not even that hard!” Seungcheol answers defensively, his eyes going wide as he looks at Jeonghan. “You and your dramatic ass.”

 

“You love this dramatic ass,” Jeonghan retorts, swaying their hands together and Seungcheol laughs. 

 

“Yeah, I do.”

  
  


The park was void of people. It was only just the two of them and it felt nice going out like this. Most of their dates are spent binge watching a series inside their shared apartment, the TV on while they are too busy stealing each other’s breath away with kisses. They can’t barely go out. Not when people throw them disgusted looks once they see their intertwined fingers, whispering under their breaths how boys are not supposed to date boys.

 

The world is a very cruel place. Especially for people like them. 

 

So, here they are. In the middle of the night, just strolling through the park and enjoying each other presence. Sometimes, they go to the beach, stares at the sea of stars at the night sky with Seungcheol telling Jeonghan that he’s so beautiful he should be one of the stars.

 

“Are you saying I should just die?” Jeonghan would jokingly ask, a glare thrown at Seungcheol and the man would only laugh. The sound of his laughter bringing life to their night.

 

Seungcheol would then reach a hand to the wisps of hair that fell on Jeonghan’s face and tuck it behind his ears, then cupping the man’s jaw as he says, “No. I’m just saying how you’re my star.” Jeonghan would scrunch his nose at that, swatting at Seungcheol to tell him to stop being disgusting but a smile is on his face, his cheeks coloring.

  
  


A loud cheer breaks them out of their stupor as they near the fountai, a small crowd (consisting of 5 or more persons) surrounding it. Jeonghan immediately takes their clasped hands and put it inside his pocket. Seungcheol turns to look at him, surprised because he was expecting Jeonghan to pull away and put a distance between them. A smile creeps up on his face and he buries his head deeper into his scarf.

 

In the middle of the fountain, there’s a man with tanned skin, down on his knees as he presents the small box on his hand to the girl standing with her mouth open wide in shock in front of him. It’s obvious what was happening and both Seungcheol and Jeonghan smiles.  _ If only they can get married as well. _

 

They both turn to walk towards one of the benches, not too far away but also not too near on the currently on-going proposal. 

 

“Who even proposes at midnight?” Seungcheol muses, no bitterness on his voice, just pure amusement. “Isn’t it kind of odd?”

 

“Not really. I think it’s cute,” Jeonghan answers, squeezing the hand inside his pocket.

 

They watch as the girl nods her head, even from their spot they could tell that she’s crying. The man, who they find out is very tall, stands up and engulfs his fiance in a hug before spinning her around. Jeonghan looks around, and stops when he sees one of probably the couple’s friend, not too far away from the crowd, looking like his world just fell apart.

 

The man was tall, maybe just an inch or two smaller than the guy who had proposed. He looks paler than he is as he stares at the scene in front of him, his cold-looking eyes turning just a bit emotionless as seconds tick by and Jeonghan feels a chill on his spine.

 

“Hey, Cheol.” The boy beside him hums. “What do you think that guy’s relation to the couple? He looks sad.”

 

Seungcheol looks up to where Jeonghan is pointing, his eyes locking on the figure who is now looking panicked as the tanned man who just proposed earlier approaches him.

 

“Maybe… He’s the guy’s best friend? And he happens to love the same girl?” Seungcheol tries to answer, laughing at himself. “That sounds like a drama, though.”

 

“But it’s not impossib-” Jeonghan stops mid-sentence as he watches the man now walking fastly in their direction, the tanned male looking at him worriedly.

 

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo, wait!” the tanned male shouts but the Wonwoo guy still doesn’t stop walking. Something drops from the man’s pocket as he passes by the bench where Jeonghan and Seungcheol is. “Wonwoo!”

 

Seungcheol picks it up, dusting it from the snow. The snow fell early this year, it was just the beginning of October but the temperature had already dropped. “Excuse me. I think you dropped this,” he tries to say but the man has already walked past them. Far enough not to hear Seungcheol. He looks at the thing on his hand, what meets him is the back side of a polaroid photo, a scribble was written on it in a very neat handwriting.

 

“Let me see,” Jeonghan says as he scoots closer to Seungcheol to take a look.

 

_ MxW  _

_ 10042013  _

_ First Anniversary  _ _ ♡ _

 

They turn the picture and Jeonghan gasps. “Oh my god.”

 

In the picture, Wonwoo was laughing hard, his head thrown back, mouth hanging open with his teeth showing and his nose scrunched up as the tanned man stands behind him, his arms circling around Wonwoo’s waist, kissing the man on his cheek. 

 

They both look at each other before they turned to the tanned male standing beside the girl he just proposed to, his arms draped over the girl’s shoulder but he’s still staring at the direction where Wonwoo has gone to.

 

Something heavy settled on Jeonghan’s stomach. He suddenly felt uneasy and Seungcheol might have felt this because he tightens his hold on Jeonghan’s hand.

 

“Hey, that’s not gonna happen to us,” he tries to reassure the younger man but Jeonghan is still looking at where the tanned man is now laughing with his friends, looking carefree as if he didn’t just hurt someone.

 

Jeonghan was surprised when Seungcheol suddenly wipes a tear from his cheeks. He didn’t know he was crying. “Jeonghan,” Seungcheol calls, turning Jeonghan’s face to him. “That’s not gonna happen to us, okay? We’ll always be okay.”

 

“I.. It’s not that.. It’s just.. I-It must have felt so shitty,” Jeonghan explains, his voice cracking. “The Wonwoo guy must have been so hurt. To see his ex, proposing to someone else on their supposedly special day. I- I mean… I don’t know them. What happened to them. B-but if you do that to me, I’ll punched you so hard you’d regret it. Even if we end on good terms.”

 

Seungcheol only laughs at this and he watches as the people slowly disappears. The tanned male looking back once more in their direction, as if expecting to see someone.  _ Too late, dude. Too late. _

 

“Okay. I won’t do that if ever we broke up. But we won’t, right?” Seungcheol asks. He’s confident. He is. But just like Jeonghan, he’s also afraid and unsure of what the future holds for them. He claims his hand from Jeonghan’s pocket and pulls the man on his embrace, resting his head on top of Jeonghan’s.

 

Jeonghan sighs, putting his hand on top of Seungcheol’s hand that’s resting on his shoulder. 

 

“We’ll never know what might happen, Cheol.”

 

After a few minutes of silence between them, they both decided to head home and continue Jeonghan’s celebration on their apartment instead. They leave the photo on the bench, Seungcheol putting a small rock on top of it, hoping either Wonwoo or the tanned male would be back there, see it and be able to get it.

  
  
  


They share the cake that Seungkwan baked for Jeonghan  and talked about everything. From Jeonghan’s plans to go to US to pursue his masteral to Seungcheol planning to take over a position of a Director on his father’s company. They talked about how they can make it work. How they will not let anything ruin what they have. 

 

“W-what if they found out about us?” Jeonghan mumbles silently, his voice full of uncertainty.

 

Seungcheol take his hands in his, his thumb drawing circles on Jeonghan’s palm. “We’ll think about what to do when it happens,” he answers with a smile, his optimism radiating through it.

 

They both stare at the TV, the movie they were watching already on it’s ending credits, serving as a background noise. It’s apparent that they were both deep in thought. The silence thickens, something stilled surrounding the air like they were about to drown. They are both scared. Both unsure of what’s in store for them. But they are also both sure they would fight for what they have.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol breaks the silence. “Promise me one thing, will you?”

 

Jeonghan looks up at his boyfriend, his head safely tucked in between the man’s broad shoulder and his neck. “What is it?”

 

“I-if ever..” Seungcheol starts but trails off, his voice lowering. He looks down at their joined hands. “If ever we broke up, and you hear me getting married to someone else. Or if you are there as my best man.”

 

One. Two. Three seconds before Seungcheol turns to look at him and lock eyes with his. His face full of seriousness. 

 

“Please feel free to crash my wedding,” he finishes. They look at each other for a few seconds before Jeonghan lets out a weak chuckle. “What?”

 

“I’m serious, Yoon Jeonghan. You can stop me anytime. Talk me out of it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous, I can’t do that,” Jeonghan answers, looking down. His chest hurts by the thought of it. Him and Seungcheol not growing old together. But he will never have the heart to ruin such a beautiful thing.

 

“Do it. Because I know I will do the same if it was you,” Seungcheol adds, still serious. “Promise me, yeah?” He holds out his pinky. 

 

And even though it was something he will never do, Jeonghan still links his own pinky with Seungcheol and together they sealed a promise.

 

_ Please let don’t let that happen,  _ they both pray before they fall asleep in each other’s arms, forgetting about the future and deciding to live in the present.

 

~

 

_ To do something…. _

 

Jeonghan promised to Seungcheol. They had a promise. But Seungcheol looks too happy before the wedding, he looks happy as he witness his bride walked down the aisle. Jeonghan will never have a heart to break that. Not when he’s also the one who broke what they had back then.

 

“Do it,” Seungcheol mouths at him, his eyes suddenly pleading. “Please?”

 

Everyone turns to look at him. They all have caught on the groom’s lack of response and Jeonghan suddenly feels like he’s on spotlight.  _ What do I do? _

 

He wants to walk away, he shouldn’t be here in the first place. He shouldn’t have accepted Jisoo’s invitation. 

 

Jeonghan wishes it was all just a dream. 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes roam the room, locking gazes with everyone who’s looking at him expectantly as if asking him to do something. To say something. 

 

And then he locks eyes with Seungcheol again. Seungcheol’s expectant look turns into one of melancholy. Disappointment. The man looks away, smiles at his bride and Jeonghan suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. 

 

_ No. _

 

His chest hurts. He tries to grasp on the wood of the chair in front of him but he can’t seem to get a hold of it. He’s feeling weak, gasping for air. He turns to Soonyoung, Seungcheol’s junior in collge, who’s standing beside him. Jeonghan asks for help but the man seems like he can’t see or hear him. 

 

Jeonghan turns his eyes to Seungcheol again and it was blurry. He knows tears are now pooling at his eyelids. He hears the priest repeat the vow. He sees as Seungcheol smiles and opens his mouth at the same time Jeonghan opens his.

 

“No!” he shouts but no voice came out. “Seungcheol, no! Don’t!”

 

“I do,” Seungcheol says and everyone cheers but Jeonghan couldn’t hear it. 

 

The last thing he sees is Seungcheol leaning in to kiss the girl before everything turns to black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“Jeonghan? Jeonghan, hey! Honey, wake up! Jeonghan?”

 

It was a familiar voice. That deep, scratchy voice. Jeonghan would recognize it anywhere.

 

“Jeonghan?” the voice calls again and Jeonghan opens his eyes slowly. He blinks a few times and is surprised when the first thing he sees is Seungcheol’s worried face.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been turning and shouting in your sleep,” Seungcheol asks in a worried voice. His eyebrows are furrowed as he cradles Jeonghan on his arms. “What is it? A nightmare?”

 

Jeonghan blinks again, tries to adjust at the light spilling in the room. “Seungcheol?”

 

_ Was it just a dream? _

 

“Seungcheol, what are you doing here?” he asks in a quiet voice and Seungcheol’s face morphs into confusion. 

 

“What am I doing here? I live here?” he answers, still confused.  _ He’s cute like this,  _ Jeonghan thinks but he scolds himself when he remembers what happened.

 

Jeonghan gets up from Seungcheol’s embrace and looks around. They are in a much bigger room than the one on their apartment back from college. In the bedside table, there was a picture of the both of them, during their graduation, smiling triumphantly, with both Seungcheol’s parents and Jeonghan’s mom and sister.

 

“It’s just a dream,” Jeonghan mumbles on realization, more to himself than to Seungcheol and the man only looks at him, still confused. “You’re still my boyfriend, right?” 

 

“Jeonghan, what? Of course, I’m your boyfriend,” Seungcheol answers, looking incredulously at Jeonghan.  _ Does his stupid boyfriend seriously forget they are in a relationship just because they fought? _

 

“For about three and a half years now,” the man adds.

 

And then it all came back to Jeonghan.

 

_ Jeonghan coming home to a quiet apartment. _

 

_ Seungcheol sitting quietly at their couch. _

 

_ The letter from the University torn open on the coffee table in front of Seungcheol. _

 

_ Seungcheol’s pained expression. _

 

_ Jeonghan trying to explain. _

 

_ Both of them shouting. _

 

_ The door slamming close as Seungcheol goes out to clear his head. _

 

“Jeonghan?” 

 

Seungcheol gasps in surprise as Jeonghan throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Clinging to him.

 

“Seungcheol, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t leave me,” Jeonghan cries at the man’s shoulder.

 

Seungcheol arms automatically wraps around his boyfriend’s shaking frame, his hands smoothing down Jeonghan’s back to comfort the man. “It’s okay, Jeonghan-ah. It’s okay. And who says I’m leaving you? I just went out this evening, after our fight, to clear my head because I know we’ll just keep on getting angrier if we continue like that. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jeonghan pulls away and shakes his head. The man had always been stubborn.

 

“N-no. I’m so sorry. I-I just.. I thought it wasn’t important anymore if I’m not going. I’m okay with my job anyway. And.. I-I don’t wanna leave you here, alone, to deal with your family,” Jeonghan tries to answer between his sobs. Seungcheol smiles fondly at him, wiping the tears away. 

 

“I know.”

 

It’s been a year and a half since their promise.

 

Six months since their graduation.

 

Four months since Jeonghan received his acceptance letter from the University he applied to on New York for his Masteral.

 

Three months and twenty seven days since Seungcheol invited him to a dinner. With his parents. And it doesn’t go well when Seungcheol had introduced him as his boyfriend. There are shouting. A slap echoing in the room. Seungcheol’s mom running after them when his boyfriend drags him out of the room after politely telling his family that they are leaving with a bow of his head. Lots of crying.

 

Three months and twenty days since he rejected the offer for a slot in the University in New York.

 

Two months and four days since he introduced Seungcheol to his mom and sister not just as his best friend from college but as his boyfriend.

Jeonghan's mom smiled knowingly at him, ushering them inside the house.

 

_ “I know. I’m your mother, Jeonghan,” she says when his son looks worriedly at her. “Did you really think I won’t when you talk about him non-stop over the phone? I almost thought Seungcheol was my son instead of you because I started to knew him so well.” _

 

_ Jeonghan pouts as Seungcheol’s smile widens. _

 

_ “He does?” Seungcheol had asked and Jeonghan’s mom only smiled as she nodded. _

 

_ “Welcome home,” she finally greets with a smile, catching a crying Jeonghan in her arms and giving Seungcheol a hug after, Jeonghan’s sister rolling his eyes with a fond smile watching them. _

  
  


“Jeonghan. Jeonghan, look at me.” Seungcheol cups Jeonghan’s face with his hands, turning his boyfriend’s face towards him to lock their gazes. “I’m okay. And… I was going to tell you this when I got home but things happened so I’m going to tell you now.”

 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath, his thumb caressing Jeonghan’s cheek, tracing the dried track of tears. “Dad wants to meet us for dinner on saturday. H-he called this afternoon. While I’m at work. H-he said he missed me.”

 

Seungcheol’s smile was shaky, but he looks like he wants to burst out of happiness and Jeonghan releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “R-really?” Seungcheol nods.

 

Jeonghan mirrors the smile and throws himself at Seungcheol, hugging the man close.

 

“I dreamt of you getting married. To another girl. And I remember the Wonwoo guy from last year. And our promise on my birthday that same year. And I was too late. I didn’t stop you from saying yes. I was so afraid that I lost you,” he exhales in one breath. 

 

He can feel Seungcheol nodding in understanding, the man’s hand warm on his back. “So, that’s why you keep on shouting “Noooo!” and you keep on turning in your sleep. You even kicked me and it woke me up,” Seungcheol explains with a laugh. “It was a pretty hard kick, Yoon.”

 

“I’m so sorry!” Jeonghan exclaims, pulling away. 

He was met with Seungcheol’s wide grin at him. And it looks so beautiful, and brings warm to Jeonghan’s whole being. If only he can capture it and put it in a jar and take it with him anywhere he would. Just to bring Seungcheol’s comforting warmth with him.

 

Seungcheol reaches out a hand to mess his hair, chuckling at Jeonghan scrunching up his nose in irritation as the man swats his hands away.

 

“Hey, we’ll be okay, yeah?” Seungcheol reassures, taking his hands to place it on his cheeks, his sparkling eyes looking straight at Jeonghan’s warm brown ones.

 

Jeonghan nods, leaning in to kiss the doubt on Seungcheol’s face away. They both smile at the kiss. 

 

_ They will be.  _

 

_ Always. _

 

_ Everything will be more than okay. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached the end, thanks for reading this trash. I really didn't know what came into me and how that fic came to be. You all can shout at me at @kwxnhoshis on twitter. :)))


End file.
